Heat-Haze Days
by Laevatainn
Summary: Au cours de dangereux rêves lucides, le 'Chicago Kid' prend conscience de ses ressentis. (OS slash assez tragique, beware !)


◊ Pairing : Sheamus/CM Punk.

◊ Rating : T

◊ Context : trois jours durant l'été accablant d'un mois d'Aout, n'importe où, n'importe quand !

◊ Warning : présence de _slash_ très implicite, soupçon de supernaturel, risque intense de psychotage.

◊ Notes : sort directement d'un rêve éveillé après avoir écouté en boucle la nuit d'avant la chanson «Kagerou Days » composée par Shizen no teki-P. Il s'agit donc plus ou moins d'une 'song fiction'. Des ébauches de cette histoire triste ont alors commencé à surgir sans crier gare !

◊ Disclaimers : théoriquement, aucun personnage de la WWE m'appartient, toutefois, leur présence dans mon cerveau de timbrée, ça, m'appartient totalement.

* * *

_Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers le rideau de ma chambre d'hôtel et allèrent caresser mon visage endormi de leur douce chaleur. J'ouvris un œil ensommeillé, pour le refermer aussitôt. Une vibration insistante ne tarda pas à me le faire rouvrir, j'attrapais alors d'un geste hasardeux la forme rectangulaire lumineuse qui me servait d'écran tactile. Encore engourdi par un sommeil agité, je me redressais péniblement, appliquant mon pouce sur la paroi du téléphone afin de consulter ce message reçu._

Le 15 Août, à 12h30, dans l'après-midi. Un message. Envoyé par une personne dont la lecture du nom me fit frémir de bonheur, finissant de réveiller les derniers neurones assoupis de mon cerveau.

Stephen. A la pensée de sa silhouette massive et de la rousseur de ses cheveux, je mordillais avec insistance l'anneau placé à mon labret gauche, puis fila prendre une douche matinale après avoir lu l'invitation à déjeuner laissée par l'irlandais. Même en lisant seulement ses mots, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'entendre sa voix chaleureuse et son accent si particulier.

J'ouvris avec peine le robinet de la douche, me prélassant sous le jet d'eau bouillant, effleurant avec attention le moindre de mes tatouages sur lesquels des gouttes chaudes affluaient, me procurant une sensation agréable. Frictionnant rapidement mon corps mouillé, j'enfilais un boxer et un jean propre, ceinturant lestement ce dernier. Je regardais mon visage à travers le large miroir, caressant la douceur de ma barbe, fixant le vert noisette de mes yeux avant de m'attarder sur mon torse nu, satisfait de détailler la forme légèrement bombée de mes abdominaux et de mes pectoraux ornés de ces tatouages colorés, dont l'idée d'avoir souffert pour les obtenir me rendait fier. J'inspectais les rares parties de mon épiderme laissés libres au niveau de mes bras, et remarquait un espace vide : la pensée d'y inscrire _son_ nom frôla mon esprit, et je me surpris à esquisser un sourire charmeur, de bonne humeur. J'enfilais une veste légère par-dessus un t-shirt d'été, et sortit de ma suite après m'être parfumé à la va-vite.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, je traversais le vaste hall d'entrée de l'hôtel 5-étoiles avant de franchir les portes automatiques donnant sur le cœur de la ville. Le temps était incroyablement beau. Le soleil, à son zénith inondait les rues d'une chaleur suffocante. J'inspirais profondément, consultant l'heure d'un rapide coup d'œil, puis m'engageait sans perdre de temps à travers les ruelles ombragées afin de rejoindre une immense fontaine, érigée non loin d'une allée de restaurants instaurée de l'autre côté de la rue. Des parasols colorés étaient disposés çà et là sur les différentes terrasses, côtoyant les reflets scintillants de l'eau et les arrangements d'arbres qui étendaient leurs larges branches pour faire profiter la population de leur ombre. Etourdi par tant d'informations, je ne vis que tardivement la silhouette typée de l'homme avec qui j'avais rendez-vous, dont je m'approchais le cœur battant. Vêtu d'un simple t-shirt noir dont les manches recouvraient ses larges épaules, il portait également un jean droit galbant parfaitement ses longues jambes. Une casquette atypique coiffait sa crinière rousse, protégeant du soleil la blancheur fragile de son visage. Sans un mot, il m'adressa un sourire resplendissant en guise de bonjour, et un discret baiser sur la tempe en guise d'affection. Je le fusillais du regard, gêné, puis nous rions tous les deux de bon cœur. Comme toujours.

Au milieu des rayons écœurants de ce soleil de plomb, nous marchions en direction des restaurants, en quête visuelle d'une table libre. A mesure que nous approchions le carrefour, il me parlait sans s'arrêter, me racontant des choses agréables de sa voix grave et enjouée, que je n'entendais presque pas. Je remarquais alors qu'il tenait dans sa main une enveloppe au papier plus immaculé encore que son derme pâle couvert de délicieuses taches de rousseur. Enveloppe que je m'étais enhardie a lui laisser quelques jours plus tôt, enveloppe contenant une déclaration très importante pour moi. Soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas ouverte, j'hésitais encore sur l'exactitude de son contenu. Je voulu lui prendre des mains, il la leva à bout portant de ses bras en riant. Je ne me souvenais vraiment pas.

A l'approche du croisement, sa voix se fit plus distincte. Une voix laissant résonner toutes les particularités de son accent irlandais auquel j'avais fini par m'habituer, moi, l'enfant de Chicago.

- Le soleil. Je déteste le soleil, me murmura-t-il en abaissant sa casquette devant ses beaux yeux bleu-gris.

Je ne prêtais pas attention au sérieux de son intonation, saisissant son poignet, et le tirant d'un unique geste pour l'inciter à me suivre. Ah, le voilà qui poursuit l'enveloppe qui s'est envolée sous l'effet d'une légère brise. Courant quelques mètres sur la traversée rayée de blanc, il la saisit dans son échappée, la brandissant vers le ciel, avec ce sourire éclatant qui suffisait à remplir mon cœur d'une joie débordante.

- Je l'ai, _fella'_ !

Et au moment où il fit demi-tour, s'avançant vers moi pour prendre ma main, je vis le feu de signalisation virer en un rouge éclatant.

_Soudain, tu crias et un camion te heurta_

_Ton corps se souleva lentement dans les airs_

_Ton regard affolé chercha le mien avant de te briser sur l'asphalte incendiaire_

_Ta peau si pure et si immaculée devint rouge vif au fur et à mesure qu'elle se convulsait_

_Ton odeur, maintenant mêlée au sang, m'étouffa jusqu'à en pleurer_

_Ce fut si soudain que mon cœur en eu un raté, que le monde s'effondra autour de moi_

_N'osant pas approcher ton corps agité de spasmes, j'aperçu une forme semblable à la mienne_

_Parmi la foule qui s'agitait, elle superposa ses poignets en une croix parfaite avant de disparaitre_

_Une brume de chaleur envahit lentement les lieux_

_Après ça, écroulant mes membres agités de sanglots à terre, je vis le bleu du ciel d'été s'obscurcir._

* * *

_Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers le rideau de ma chambre d'hôtel et allèrent caresser mon visage endormi de leur douce chaleur. J'ouvris un œil ensommeillé, pour le refermer aussitôt. Une vibration insistante ne tarda pas à me le faire rouvrir, j'attrapais alors d'un geste hasardeux la forme rectangulaire lumineuse qui me servait d'écran tactile. Encore engourdi par un sommeil agité, je me redressais péniblement, appliquant mon pouce sur la paroi du téléphone afin de consulter ce message reçu._

Le 16 Août, il est treize heures passé. Un message. Envoyé par une personne dont la lecture du nom me fit frissonner de peur, agitant brusquement les derniers neurones endormis de mon cerveau.

Stephen. Au souvenir de son corps gisant à terre, à ses épaules brisées, à ses jambes en sang, un haut-le-cœur s'empara de tout mon être, et je me précipitais vers la salle d'eau afin de m'asperger le visage et de m'assurer que tout ce que j'ai imaginé à l'instant ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Inquiet, je me mordais les lèvres jusqu'au sang. _Que s'est-il passé hier ?_ En lisant seulement ses mots, j'entendais comme pour la dernière fois sa voix apaisante et ses intonations particulières agréables à écouter.

Je m'habillais promptement après avoir pris une douche purificatrice, enfila un nouveau boxer, revêtit les mêmes habits que la veille, et descendit les étages séparant ma suite du rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel par ascenseur. A mesure que le chiffre indiquant le nombre d'étage défilait, une boule d'excitation nerveuse s'agitait dans mon ventre. Ne parvenant pas à dompter cette sensation oppressante, je caressais l'arrière de ma tête avec anxiété, essayant de calmer ma respiration. A la sortie de l'hôtel, je marchais encore à travers cette atmosphère accablante, jetant un œil à l'itinéraire proposé par Stephen pour nous rejoindre. Une fois de plus, j'empruntais les petites rues couvertes, arrivant cette fois-ci à l'opposé de l'endroit où nous nous étions donné rendez-vous hier. Un goût de viande saignante remonta depuis mon estomac, mais je ne parvenais pas à identifier le déjeuner que nous avions pris ensemble hier. Les parasols étaient toujours fièrement disposés le long des terrasses, rivalisant de hauteur avec les palmiers environnants. L'eau miroitait toujours les plus beaux reflets du soleil. Distrait par une douleur passagère au crâne, je ne remarquais pas tout de suite sa silhouette musculeuse assise sur l'un des rebords de la fontaine. Brusquement rassuré, je m'approchais lentement, le laissant m'accueillir d'une tape virile sur l'épaule en me charriant sur mon retard, et d'une légère morsure a l'oreille en me demandant si j'avais bien dormi sans lui. Agacé, je cherchais à me dégager, mais posais finalement ma tête contre son épaule, laissant son souffle chaud caresser mes tempes battantes. Comme d'habitude.

Au milieu de cette chaleur étouffante, nous arpentions l'allée sous la fraicheur des parasols. Je lui parlais de tout et de rien, mais je ne réfléchissais pas à ce que je lui disais, trop concentré sur la même enveloppe qu'il tenait toujours aussi fermement dans ses mains. Sa vue me fit tressaillir.

- Je l'ai toujours pas ouverte. Je voulais qu'tu sois là. J'sais pas ce que t'as mis dedans, mais j'espère que c'est pas un roman, se moqua-t-il gentiment en m'étreintant brièvement d'un de ses bras, sachant que ça chatouillerait mon égo.

A peine.

- C'est étrange, laissais-je échapper. Hier, j'ai rêvé que nous nous promenions dans cette même avenue.

- Un souci, _fella'_ ? demanda-t-il en penchant ses yeux dans les miens.

J'eus un frisson incontrôlé qui, s'il pouvait, aurait animé tous les tatouages qui recouvraient mes bras. Je baissais le regard d'un air sérieux, lui faisant signifier qu'il n'y avait rien de grave. Ah, le voilà qui tente de rattraper l'enveloppe qui a glissé maladroitement de ses larges mains. Il voulut s'élancer pour la rattraper, mais je saisis ferment ses mains sans me soucier du regard d'éventuels passants, provoquant chez lui un regard agréablement surpris, bien qu'étonné de cette réaction. Ce fut à mon tour de sourire.

- Elle ne contient rien d'important. Allons à l'hôtel, ce sera mieux pour discuter.

Et à la seconde où il acquiesça et prit la direction de ma suite, je vis tout le monde autour de nous lever leur tête vers le ciel en restant bouche bée.

_Soudain, une barre d'acier tomba du ciel et transperça ta chair_

_Ton poitrail blanc se remplit soudainement de rouge_

_Ton ventre contracté se déversa lentement le long de la poutre de métal_

_Tes yeux révulsés sous la douleur voulurent chercher une issue dans mon regard terrifié_

_Le son de tes genoux touchant terre et tes cris déchirants remplirent l'espace_

_Ce fut si brusque que mon ventre se noua violemment, que le son parut se couper autour de nous_

_M'effondrant près de ton être transpercé de part en part, je vis une ombre pareille à la mienne_

_Parmi les lumières des ambulances, elle posa sa joue sur ses deux mains jointes_

_Une vapeur suffocante se répandit lentement alors que je te regardais_

_Ma vision devint floue et je cru te voir sourire en prononçant mon prénom une dernière fois._

* * *

_Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers le rideau de ma chambre d'hôtel et allèrent caresser mon visage endormi de leur douce chaleur. J'ouvris un œil ensommeillé, pour me réveiller aussitôt en sursaut. Une vibration insistante ne tarda pas à capter mon attention, j'attrapais alors d'un geste précipité la forme rectangulaire lumineuse qui me servait d'écran tactile. Encore fébrile et transpirant au souvenir de ce mauvais rêve, je me redressais péniblement, appliquant mon pouce sur la paroi du téléphone afin de consulter ce message reçu._

Le 17 Août, à 11h, en fin de matinée. Aucun message. J'ai dû rêver. Je cherchais instinctivement son nom des yeux, mais contrairement aux deux fois précédentes, il n'apparaissait pas dans l'historique de mes appels.

Stephen.

Son seul nom me traversa l'esprit, et je sortis activement de ma suite pour me diriger en courant vers le dernier endroit où on avait pris le déjeuner, il y a deux jours. J'entendais sa voix qui résonnait dans ma tête, elle me rendait fou d'inquiétude. Je n'en fus pas plus soulagé lorsque je le croisais à mi-chemin, lui-même ayant visiblement entreprit de venir me voir directement à l'hôtel.

- Tu es bien matinal, _mo ghrá_ ! m'apostropha-t-il de sa voix chargée de bonne humeur, que je devinais légèrement grisée par une bière ou deux. Alors, où est-ce que tu veux qu…

Il se tut lorsqu'il vit mon regard fou d'appréhension, et me recueillit contre son torse imposant.

- Eh. Calme-toi, _fella'_. Encore ces mauvais rêves ?

- Probablement, répondis-je sans vraiment me souvenir de lui en avoir parlé.

Il me repoussa doucement, pinçant affectueusement ma joue. Son sourire que sa moustache rousse soulignait, me réconforta l'espace d'un court instant, et je repris une attitude assurée, meilleur au monde que j'étais.

Notre promenade se déroulait parfaitement, profitant de l'ombre des larges arbres du parc. La vie civile et sociale m'importait moins que ma vie professionnelle, toutefois, lorsque je me trouvais en sa compagnie, je voulais insensiblement que ça ne cesse jamais. A première vue, le fait de nous voir nous côtoyer en si bons termes semble improbable, mais lorsqu'on le connait bien, Stephen est légèrement différent du guerrier celte et brutal qu'est « Sheamus ». Nos deux natures, lui passionné, moi arrogant, semblent s'être donc naturellement trouvées hors du ring, et Stephen déplore parfois entre deux _guinness_ qu'il n'y ait pas plus de _segments_ qui nous réunissent parmi les _storylines_.

Stephen me parlait encore, le bruit des semelles épaisses de ses chaussures martelant à présent le goudron a pas réguliers, nous nous dirigions à nouveau vers ma suite après avoir quitté le parc. Prenant soudainement conscience de la coïncidence des évènements, je levais les yeux au ciel, mais aucun bâtiment n'était en travaux ici. Le feu de signalisation passait à un vert jade, et il s'engagea seul sur la grande traversée. Méfiant, le cœur battant a tout rompre, je fixais le feu rouge indiquant aux véhicules de céder le passage, le souvenir de ma première nuit mouvementée en tête. Je m'engageais à mon tour, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait fait demi-tour pour venir me chercher.

- T'as l'air crevé. On y va ?

Ne remarquant pas le feu qui inversait ses couleurs. N'entendant pas le vrombissement d'un conducteur de bus trop pressé. Mon cœur s'arrêta l'espace de quelques secondes. Je courus les quelques mètres qui me séparaient de lui, manquant de mordre mon labret, sachant que s'il ne se pousse pas à temps, le bus lui ne s'arrêtera pas. Je vis la lettre dépasser de sa poche. Plaçant mes deux mains autour de son cou, je l'embrassais a pleine bouche sans réfléchir.

Et a la seconde où le bus voulut stopper sa progression, je le repoussais violemment, perdant l'équilibre.

_Soudain, je t'ai poussé et le bus me heurta_

_Mes tempes furent percutées dans une douleur insoutenable_

_Mes poumons furent compressés en expirant le dernier air que j'ai pu goûter de toi_

_Mes tatouages se virent transpercer par des afflux de sang incessants_

_Tes yeux et mon corps déformés étaient comme des reflets flous dans mon sang qui coule_

_Ce fut si brusque que ma respiration se stoppa net en un seul soupir_

_Derrière ton corps qui s'agite pour me tenter de me redonner vie, j'entendis une voix semblable à la mienne_

_Parmi les afflux de voix horrifiées, elle semblait dire : « Va dormir »._

_La brume incendiaire fut finalement emportée par une brise légère_

_Tous ces tourments prirent fin, et je me réveillais encore en sueur._

* * *

_Les rayons du soleil passèrent à travers le rideau de ma chambre d'hôtel et allèrent caresser mon visage alerte de leur douce chaleur. J'ouvris des yeux perdus, pour les refermer aussitôt. Un mouvement indiqua une présence sous les draps ne tarda pas à me les faire rouvrir, j'avisais alors d'un œil entrouvert la forme allongée à mes côtés. Encore engourdi par un sommeil tourmenté, je m'étirais péniblement, appliquant mon pouce sur la paroi de mon téléphone afin de consulter l'heure et le jour_.

Le 18 Août, il est 10h45, en plein milieu de matinée. Aucun message. Je reposais l'écran sur la tablette disposée à côté du lit, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix à l'accent de Dublin marmonner quelques mots à mon intention.

- Un problème, _luv'_ ?

- Encore mal dormi, expliquai-je à demi-mot avant de me laisser attraper par les hanches et me retrouver penché au-dessus de son visage rayonnant.

Sa chevelure automnale retombait délicatement sur son front lorsqu'il ne les avait pas dressés vers le haut, c'était plutôt joli. J'eu le réflexe de me mordre le labret une fois de plus, provoquant une lueur de malice au fond de son regard bleu-gris.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'rendormir. Avec c'qu'on s'est mis hier, ça m'étonne même que tu sois sur pied, haha, lança-t-il avec une bonne humeur à peine atténuée par sa léthargie, avant de se retourner.

Je le dévisageais d'un regard agacé, essayant d'imaginer la façon dont il aurait pris soi-disant pris « soin de moi » hier en rentrant à l'hôtel. En voyant nos habits respectifs éparpillés dans la pièce, je soupirais longuement avant de coller mon dos au sien, me rendormant péniblement.

_Plusieurs fois, le monde s'est effondré_

_Et la brume a emporté ton sourire_

_Cela aurait pu se répéter encore et encore_

_Dans ce genre de mauvais rêve,_

_Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule fin_

_Au-delà de cette perpétuelle journée d'été…_

_Je suis heureux de te savoir à tes côtés._

* * *

**- Go review or get lost ! –**

N'hésitez pas réagir en bien ou en mal !

Si vous trouvez ça trop perché, sachez que ce ne sera pas le premier OS du genre !


End file.
